Monster
by Aubrie1234
Summary: During an Anniversary picnic, the Hunters are swept up into another adventure. Literally! They arrive in the Digital World, but Christopher goes missing. Two mysterious digimon appear, and they both seem to be against the team! Will the Hunters find Christopher and figure out what's going on before it's too late? And is there more to this than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Monster

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, this is another Digimon story I thought up. I also have a few OCs, none I have used before. Plus, we also have a few very worried digimon and a broken digivice, so... Well, it's going to get hectic. This is also set after Hunters, if you wanted to know. There might also be some POVs as well... I'll just start the story now, before I get going on a ramble.**

* * *

Nobody had expected what was to happen that day; it was the 2nd Anniversary of Quartzmon's defeat, and all the Hunters/Generals were there, preparing a picnic. The Hunters were now 14 and the Generals were 16. Ryouma had to be convinced over the past two years that it hadn't been his fault with the Quartzmon Incident, so now he was in a much better mood than the first Anniversary. He had also (somehow, no one, not even himself, knew how) gotten hooked up with Airu, so now they were a couple; Mikey and Angie were as well. The only couple that wasn't one yet were Nene and Christopher. Mikey said that the reason why was because they were so stubborn, and now everyone was starting to think that was true.

The two did love each other, of course, but were too stubborn/afraid to admit it. Their own digimon knew they were being very stubborn and tired to call them out on this several times, but were threatened with the prospects that they also liked other digimon and were too afraid to admit it (Ex.: Mervamon to Beelzemon, MailBirdramon to Sparrowmon, etc.). Eventually, they gave up, knowing that their masters were going to be too stubborn to do it with pushing and needed to do it themselves.

This Anniversary, however, was destined to be different.

* * *

"So, what are we going to be talking about this time?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I managed to find Deckerdramon and we've become partners again." Christopher said.

"That's great news!" Airu said.

"Yeah, but... Deckerdramon's been giving Volcdoramon some anger-management classes, and so far, it hasn't ended well." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, I don't want to know what goes on in there when that happens..." Ren said.

"No, you do not." Greymon and MailBirdramon said from inside Christopher's Fusion Loader. Everyone laughed.

"If you think that's bad, wait until Angie takes you to DigiQuartz to dress you up..." Dorulumon groaned.

"Dorulumon, it's not that bad!" Angie said.

"Says you!" Everyone laughed again.

"Besides going to DigiQuartz and the usual, what else could we talk about?" Tagiru asked.

"Well, there have been rumors that the Digital World is starting to connect to DigiQuartz, but I don't know if that's true." Shoutmon said.

"Who said this rumor, exactly?" Ryouma asked slyly.

"..." Shoutmon didn't really want to answer, but he did, "...Betsumon."

"Wait, no offense, but you actually thought a rumor from him was a _real_ one?!" Gumdramon laughed.

"All of us were tricked by him, one time or another, if you remember correctly." Dracmon said. Gumdramon shut up at that.

"Touche..."

"But, is the Digital World really connecting to DigiQuartz?" Nene asked, "If it is, we could actually go back, and those of you who haven't seen it would love it!"

"I don't know..." Shoutmon said.

"Why don't we go look, then?" Yuu asked, "Wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"No, I guess not."

"Let's do it later." Mikey said, "I'd really like to go myself, but remember, we're here for an anniversary meeting." Everyone nodded.

"Speaking of the Digital Word, what was it like?" Ren asked.

"It was made up of all kinds of different places, like one minute you're in a field filled with flowers, the next you're in some sort of lava land." Jeremy said, "That was when we had Zones and Lands, but now that the Digital World is whole again, it might be different, but I'm not really sure."

"Zones and Lands?" Airu asked.

"Back when the Code Crown was separated into chips, each place was a different zone, like the Meadow Zone, Lake Zone, Lava Zone..." Ballistamon listed, "But, when Bagra got a hold of them and created the Dark Code Crown, the Digital World was separated by seven lands, each ruled by a Dark General. But, When Shoutmon got a hold of the Code Crown and turned it good again, everything was turned the way he wanted it."

"I see." Ren said, nodding.

* * *

In another place, a digimon was watching them on a screen, grinning.

"If you want to see the Digital World again, I'll give it to you." it then pressed a button near it, "But not before I have some fun first!"

* * *

Suddenly, there was a strange rumbling sound; they stood, looking around worriedly.

"What's that?" Angie asked.

"The digital energy around the park is increasing!" Wisemon warned, "A portal to the Digital World is going to open!"

"Looks like we're about to get our wish." Christopher said, "Just not in the way we wanted it."

"Brace yourselves!" Wisemon said. They all tensed before, out of nowhere, a light engulfed them. It then disappeared and none of them were left, but the picnic was.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

I had a horrible headache when I woke up; I laid a while, letting it settle down, before looking around. Shoutmon (who was out of my Fusion Loader) was near me, unconscious, but I didn't see any of the others; I saw that we seemed to be in a forest so, like Wisemon said, we were in the Digital World.

"Wisemon?" I asked him, where he was inside my Fusion Loader.

"Yes, Mikey?"

"Where are the others?"

"All of you are in a forest. The others are scattered throughout the forest." he explained. I nodded.

"Do you think you could pull up a map of where they are?"

"Of course." A virtual map appeared in front of the screen, where there were several colored dots blinking, "I'm tracking them by the signals given off from their Fusion Loaders, so unless they were separated from them, that's where they should be."

"As soon as Shoutmon wakes up, we're finding them." I said.

"Mikey, it also seems that the map function didn't want to work without some coaxing, so someone might have actually wanted to bring us here."

"I thought so." I said, "It seemed weird that we were just teleported to the Digital World after talking about it. We'll keep our eyes open and, just as to not worry the others too much, I don't think we should tell them yet."

"As you wish."

* * *

It didn't take long for him to wake up, but he was irritated.

"Of all the times I was out..." he growled.

"We need to find the others, so you can beat yourself up later." He thought about it, then nodded.

"Alright. Which way?" I looked at the map again.

"The closest to us are Angie and Nene. Angie's south of us and Nene's west."

"How about Angie?" I nodded.

"Then we'll go after Nene and the others." I said. He nodded, then we started toward where Angie's Fusion Loader signal was coming from.

* * *

 **Christopher's POV**

One thing I don't like about headaches is because you can't think during them and if you try, it makes it worse. I had woken up a few minutes ago and MailBirdramon and Greymon (who were out of the Fusion Loader) had as well; we were in a forest, which proved that we had to be in the Digital World. I tried the map function, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Do you think you could scout the area, MailBirdramon?" I asked him.

"The trees are too thick here, so I can't fly out." he said, "If we can find a place where I can take off, then it wouldn't be a problem."

"Let's start searching, then." Greymon said, "I don't want to just stand here, waiting for the others." I nodded in agreement and climbed on his back. MailBirdramon followed us as we started walking in a random direction, hoping to find a clear enough place for him to scout.

* * *

It didn't take as long as we thought; just a few minutes after we started, we came across a clearing. It wasn't big, but just enough for all of us to fit and move around a bit. MailBirdramon was about to take off when he stopped; both he and Greymon looked to the bushes on the other side of the clearing and I knew they were sensing a digimon.

"Christopher..." Greymon said, "I don't like the feeling I'm getting... Maybe you should run or bring out the others."

"They're too big to fit in here and besides, I'm not leaving you guys." I said. Just then, the bushes moved apart and a digimon appeared; or, at least, I thought it was a digimon. It looked like a DexDorugamon, except it was dark green instead of blue and it had much longer front arms, made more for running on all fours than attacking, and the wings were leathery instead of mechanical; in fact, all of it looked more animal-like than mechanical, which was what it was supposed to be.

"Leave..." it hissed. I involuntarily shivered at its voice; this was no normal digimon. When we didn't move, it roared.

"LEAVE!" it then charged us unexpectedly, and I was thrown off of Greymon's back as he dodged.

"Christopher!" he said; the digimon looked at me and it's eyes narrowed. It advanced on me, but MailBirdramon knocked it away, both he and Greymon standing in front of me protectively.

"Cursed..." it growled, glaring at us, "CURSED!" Its mouth then started to glow before it opened and unleashed a beam of light right at us, " _D.N.A. Changer!_ " The attack hurt me like nothing before; I was wracked with pain all over and screamed. I wasn't sure if MailBirdramon or Greymon were screaming, though, but I was glad to be rid of the pain once I blacked out.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

Well, we had now found Angie, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Nene, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Beelzemon, Yuu, Damemon, Airu, Opossummon, Ren, and Dracmon. We were still missing Jeremy, Ballistamon, Ryouma, Psychemon, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Christopher, Greymon, and MailBirdramon. The digimon seemed to be near their partners every time we found them, like it was with Shoutmon and I. We were now going to find Jeremy but, as I looked at the map again, Christopher's signal seemed to have moved farther away, into a clearing; my guess was that he moved so MailBirdramon could fly up and scout around. Nene and Sparrowmon were doing the same thing when I found them, but the trees were too thick for her to fly through.

Later, after we found Ballistamon and Jeremy, I checked it again, and was worried to see that the blip was in the same place as before. I knew it couldn't have taken long to scout the land around them, so I thought about finding Christopher and his digimon next. But, Ryouma's and Tagiru's signals were on the way to Christopher's, so we could get them while we searched for Christopher. I nodded to myself, accepting this plan. Tagiru was closer, so he was the one we'll be going after.

* * *

 **Christopher's POV**

Two headaches in a row is not the best feeling; especially after you were in a lot of pain before blacking out. I groaned, but opened my eyes anyway, ignoring the headache and looking around. Greymon and MailBirdramon were in front of me in the same place they had been before that digimon had attacked us, unconscious. Speaking of the digimon, where was it? I looked around, but didn't see it. Why would it have attacked us if it wasn't going to do anything to us once we were out? And what did it mean by 'cursed?' What did its attack, D.N.A. Changer, do? It didn't seem to affected MailBirdramon or Greymon, so what about... me?

Honestly, I didn't want to look, but I had to find out. I shakily brought my left hand up to my face and gasped; it... it was a WereGarurmon's hand and arm and my watch was on the wrist, and there was a gold ring around my upper arm. I looked at my right arm and hand, which were the same, except there was a black ring instead of a gold one on the upper arm. I felt myself shaking but barely acknowledged it.

I was a digimon; I knew that's what the digimon had done. D.N.A. Changer... the attack changed my DNA into Digimon DNA. What else did I look like? I looked around myself, feeling my shaking increase with each look. The WereGarurumon part of my only went down to the middle of my chest (I still had my jacket, but now it was slightly ripped, and there was a strange necklace hanging from my neck), where it changed to dark orange scales and bluish-black stripes and a lower body similar to Greymon's, except my legs were still faintly human and there was a grass skirt made of vines around my waist; my toes on each of my feet were clawed, like my hands, but the first toes were raised and the claws were curved, like a raptor's; I had a tail like Greymon's as well, and the blade on the end split into four, and there was a dark blue fin running up from there to somewhere on my back. I tried reaching up there, but stopped when I felt metal wings, which were attached to my shoulders. I just wondered, what did my face look like?

I picked up my Fusion Loader (which had been lying on the ground next to me) and ran in a random direction into the forest, feeling myself run like I was on air; I was very fast, which I noticed quickly. Everything seemed to go by in a blur and, unsurprisingly, I felt myself crying. I couldn't go back to the others, to Greymon, to MailBirdramon, to anyone. Only Deckerdramon and Volcdoramon were still in the Fusion Loader, but I was going to let them out at the latest opportunity and then destroy it; if I couldn't be human anymore, what use is it?

I soon found a river and looked at it, seeing my own face reflected back. It was covered in dark orange scales and bluish-black stripes like the rest of the dragon parts of my body, I still had my hair the same way it was before, except I had blade-like horns like Greymon's on my face; one was above my nose and curved upward, and two above my eyes, curving downward; my ears were now longer and more like a wolf's, sticking out from my head like they didn't belong. My wings were also silver and shaped like an Eaglemon's; the fin seemed to reach to about my shoulder blades. I was a monster now, and the reflection just proved it.

After seeing my reflection, I guess I broke. I don't know when it happened, but I suddenly found myself with my face in my hands, crying as sobs wracked my shoulders; I heard how my sobs came out, and even they sounded different from when I was human. They were deeper, almost to the level of Greymon's voice. My Loader was lying beside me, inactive, unlike myself. I don't know how long I stayed that way, but it seemed to have dragged on for hours.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

We had found the others now and two very stressed out digimon. MailBirdramon and Greymon told us what had happened and now thought that the strange DexDorugamon had kidnapped Christopher, or worse. It also seemed that Christopher still had his Loader, since it was nowhere near us, so I checked the map. The signal was coming from a mile ahead, in the middle of the forest, and it was beside a river that cut the forest in half. As we walked, we talked about what was going on.

"I hope Christopher is okay. I just wonder what was with that digimon, attacking you guys for no reason." Sparrowmon said.

"It said it wanted us to leave, I think." MailBirdramon said, "It said 'leave' twice, then 'cursed' twice, and then attacked us with that D.N.A. Changer attack. It didn't affect us, I'm sure, but what did it do to Christopher?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, we need to find him." Opossummon said.

"Yeah, and there's another question; right when we were talking about going to the Digital World, we're brought here. I think someone might have brought us here." Ryouma said.

"Wisemon said that the maps wouldn't work without a bit of coaxing, so I came to the same conclusion." I said, "Think this digimon has something to do with it?"

"Maybe, but it was too..." Greymon shivered, " _Creepy_ for me. It looked like something out of a horror flick!"

"And the Fusion Loader doesn't have anything on it; I just checked." Yuu said, "We may be on our own this time, with no one helping us out."

"But, since we're in the Digital World, there's a chance our Fusion Loaders could act the same way your's did before, couldn't it?" Ren asked.

"It's possible, but we can't try in such an enclosed space." Nene said. I checked the map again and we were about halfway to Christopher, if that's where he was and not just his Loader.

"I just hope we can get out of here soon; this place gives me the creeps!" Tagiru said.

"Agreed!" Gumdramon said. We made the rest of the way in silence until we were about four yards from the spot. At that point, I hard something that sounded like... crying. Was a digimon crying out here? I stopped, and so did the others.

"So you hear that?" I asked.

"Crying? Yeah." Psychemon said.

"What do you think is going on?" Ballistamon asked.

"Only one way to find out." Jeremy said, and we made our way forwards until we were at the edge of the bushes near the river. We peeked out. There was a digimon there, alright; Christopher's Fusion Loader was also beside it, but it looked nothing like any digimon I had ever seen or Greymon's and MailBirdramon's descriptions of the other digimon.

It looked like Greymon, except the colors were switched; it had dark orange scales and bluish-black stripes, and the end of the tail also had a blade like Greymon's, except it had four blades instead of one, and the tail looked to be about 6 ft. long; there was also a large sail-like fin on its back, going from near the blades to in between its shoulder blades; it had wings like an Eaglemon's, except they were silver; it had blonde hair with blonde, wolf-like ears sticking out and the first toes on both it's feet were raised while the claws curved downward, and the legs looked really powerful; I couldn't see much else, except that it's upper chest, arms, and hands seemed to be like a WereGarurumon's, it wore a watch, a black ring, and a gold ring on its arms, and that it wore a tattered blue jacket; I couldn't see its face, which was covered by its hands.

It seemed to be crouching at the side of the river while it cried, barely moving except for the sobs. My first instinct was to help it, but it could be dangerous, so I held back.

"What should we do, dame dame?" Damemon whispered.

"I don't know. I've never seen any digimon like it before." Nene said.

"It has Christopher's Fusion Loader, though. It could have been the one to kidnap him!" Jeremy said.

"Or, the digimon from before could have kidnapped Christopher and he might have dropped his Loader to where this digimon picked it up." Beelzemon said.

"Then why is it crying?" Cutemon asked.

"The Fusion Loader has no information on it, either, so I don't know." Ryouma said. During the conversation, I noticed the digimon's ears twitch and the sobbing slightly subside. It had heard us and was probably trying to listen in.

"Let me handle this." I said. Shoutmon and Angie held me back.

"Are you crazy?! There's no telling what this digimon will do to you!" she whisper-shouted.

"It's already heard us, so what harm will it do?" I said. The others sweatdropped, now realizing it, as Angie and Shoutmon let me go. I slowly walked over to the digimon, who stopped sobbing all together and stiffened.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." I said.

"Go away." it growled, not turning. It was deep sounding, like Greymon's, but was slightly familiar; it seemed to be a boy's voice, and it also sounded angry.

"We only want to help you." I persisted.

"And I said, go away." the growl was even louder.

"I'm not leaving until you let me." I said stubbornly, "It happened once, and I'm not letting it happen again." I don't know when or how it happened, but once second, I was standing there and the next, I was sent flying into a tree. He's got fast reflexes, I'll give him that. Once I hit, I cried out in pain as stars danced before my eyes, and I think the others called my name, but I wasn't sure. It was a while before I could see again, and Angie, Jeremy, Shoutmon, and Tagiru were leaning over me, looking worried.

"Mikey! Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" Angie sighed.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to push myself up, put I stopped when my back started hurting.

"We didn't see it, but it looked like the digimon had hit you with one sweep of its tail before jumping across the river and running. Yuu, Nene, Ren, and Ryouma went after it while the rest of us stayed here, looking after you." Tagiru said.

"Your back is bruised, but you should be fine in a while." Jeremy said.

"Just don't try it again, okay?" Shoutmon asked. I nodded. They helped me into a sitting position and I could see that Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and Cutemon were still here, guarding. When they noticed I was up, they nodded at me. I nodded back. I just wonder, why did that digimon attack me? All I wanted to do was help. Just then, Jeremy held up Christopher's Fusion Loader.

"It didn't pick this up when it fled, so now we've got all of Christopher's digimon back. Maybe they can tell up where he is." I nodded. I hope they could.

* * *

 **Christopher's POV**

I never wanted to hurt Mikey, but I couldn't stop myself. I was already raging and his talking of helping me got on my nerves; I did manage to hold myself back just in time, though, otherwise he would have been hurt even worse, I was sure. The others, though, were furious and were chasing me, after I had jumped the river and ran.

" _Mega Burst!_ " I ducked to the right, dodging the fireball, then kept running; I couldn't believe that my own digimon was attacking me, but I didn't have any choice if I was to survive. Besides, I didn't even know what my powers were! How could I defend myself without them?

After a while, I didn't hear them anymore and stopped, slightly panting; they must have stopped chasing me at one point or another, probably because they couldn't keep up in the thick forest. Where did this place end, anyway? I obviously couldn't go back, so the only path I could take was to survive and find a way out of here; plus, this place was starting to make me feel like I was being watched or something. I didn't like it.

* * *

 _ **Well, what do you think?**_

 _ **Christopher: I don't like it.**_

 _ **Me: That's because you don't want to be the main character.**_

 _ **Christopher: I remember another story of your's, with Ryouma and I as the main characters. It was called Za Wakai Doragonzu Dare Chōyaku Surū Jikan, otherwise known as**_ ** _The Young Dragons Who Leapt Through Time._**

 _ **Me:...Stupid photographic memory...**_

 _ **Christopher: I believe I rest my case. Now, will you please change me back?**_

 _ **Me: NO! Otherwise I wouldn't have this story.**_

 _ **Christopher: THAT'S THE POINT!**_

 _ **Me: Ignore the little digimon over here, he's grumpy.**_

 _ **Christopher: *grumbles under breath***_

 _ **Me: Anyway, read and review readers!**_


	2. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
